Ron Roggé
|birthplace = Hawaii |family = |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Ronald "Ron" Roggé is an American actor, writer, producer, and director. Biography Roggé was born in the U.S. state of Hawaii on October 16, 1968. He was raised in Alameda, California, and at some point in his life, he decided to become involved in the acting industry. He was trained primarily in theater at the San Francisco Bay Area, and performed in over 75 plays and/or musicals. Roggé then moved to Los Angeles, California, where he landed his first TV credit: a police officer in the TV series Brooklyn South. Roggé was also an active theater director with over 35 credits to his name. He was associated with the prestigious The Blank Theater Company for over a decade, serving as a director, producer, actor, and company casting director. In addition, Roggé founded his own production company, Fastball Films, which produced a total of five films during its first two years of service. He has owned and operated a number of haunted houses throughout the southern California area. On Criminal Minds Roggé portrayed a San Diego patrolman in the Season One episode "Plain Sight". Filmography *SEAL Team (2017) - Captain Bryce (credited as Ron Rogge) *Spendtime Palace: Sonora (2017) - Emily's Dad *The Boogeys (2017) - Joe the Newsagent *Escaping Dad (2017) - Lou *Shattered (2017) - Deputy Mayor Celozzi *Chance (2016) - D.K. (credited as Ron Rogge) *Honey Jar: Chase for the Gold (2016) - Coach Ron *Stranger Things - 2 episodes (2016) - State Trooper O'Bannon (credited as Ron Rogge) *Hap and Leonard - 4 episodes (2016) - Bud (credited as Ron Rogge) *American Crime Story (2016) - Security Guard (uncredited) *My American Dream (2016) - Detective Peterson (credited as Ron Rogge) *America Is Still the Place (2015) - Mr. Santini *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) - Detective Paul Reed *Did You Hear the One About ...? (2015) - Priest *American Horror Story (2015) - Barker (credited as Ron Rogge) *Frankenstein (2015) - Officer Woodcock *Loaded (2015) - Karaoke Cowboy *Hacker's Game (2015) - Journalist (voice) *Sleepy Hollow (2015) - Theodore & Henry Knox *The Man in the High Castle (2015) - Nazi Police Officer (credited as Ron Rogge) *Looking for Lions (2014) - Mr. Landry *The Adventures of Velvet Prozak (2014) - Tom Goodman *The Activist (2014) - Frank McCarthy *Mom (2014) - Fireman #3 *A Zombie Next Door (2014) - Murdoch *Devious Maids (2013) - Al *Paraphobia (2013) - Strict Father *Revan (2012) - Doctor Quenzy *The Sidelines (2012) - Coach Danson *Highway (2012) - Deputy Dan *Treme - 2 episodes (2010-2012) - Officer O'Connor *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) - Chauffeur *The Middle - 2 episodes (2012) - Dad *End of Watch (2012) - Pastor Simons (uncredited) *Under the Bed (2012) - Principal Sanders (credited as Ron Rogge) *The Millionaire Tour (2012) - Rusty *The Young and the Restless (2012) - Alarm Technician *The Man Who Could Lift Pianos (2011) - Steve *Modern Family (2011) - Craigslist Guy *Live for the Day! (2011) - Ron Ray *Harry's Law (2011) - Officer Smith *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Jim Reed *L.A. Noire (2011) - Frank Osterman (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - Bartender *Sound of My Voice (2011) - Tom Winston (uncredited) *Christmas Mail (2010) - Hunt (credited as Ron Rogge) *Butterfly (2010) - Bob Greenstahl *Death Calls (2010) - Drake Stone *Days of Our Lives - 2 episodes (2008-2010) - Agent Lou Cooper/Man *All My Children - 2 episodes (2010) - Bob/Mechanic *Funny or Die Presents... (2010) - Cast Member (credited as Ron Rogge) *Suppressant (2010) - Isaac *Southland (2010) - Cop (credited as Ron Rogge) *Creation (2009) - Mr. Adair *All the Times (2009) - Time 16 *CSI: Miami - 2 episodes (2009) - Officer *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Fire Captain *Forget Me Not (2009) - Maintenance Man *How I Met Your Mother (2009) - Highway Cop #2 (credited as Ron Rogge) *Obsessed (2009) - Roger *Castle (2009) - Officer Wolkowski *The Perfect Game (2009) - McAllen (credited as Ron Rogge) *Leverage (2009) - Pilot *Animals (2008) - Tommy *Head Above Water (2008) - Man *No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008) - Nick *Chemistry (2008) - Roger the Bartender *Harrison Montgomery (2008) - Gary *Impact Point (2008) - Captain *Aces 'N' Eights (2008) - Surveyor *The Madness of Jane (2008) - David *The News (2007) - Camera Operator *An American Tragedy (2007) - Hugh *Freakin' Zombies, Man! (2007) - Officer Samuels *Dexter (2007) - Blue-Collar Guy *The Haunting of Seaside (2007) - Ghost of Captain Stewart/Narrator *Desperate Housewives (2007) - Middle Aged Man (credited as Ron Rogge) *Biting Personalities (2007) - Trucker *The Nine (2006) - Mr. Jarvis *Greeley's Field (2006) - Dwight *Smith (2006) - Clerk *The Playbook (2006) - Senator Hoskins *Valley of the Heart's Delight (2006) - Deputy Dully *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Ray/Husband *Save Me (2006) - State Trooper Gelman *Fashion House - 20 episodes (2006) - Jake *Criminal Minds - "Plain Sight" (2005) TV episode - San Diego Patrolman *The Food Chain: A Hollywood Scarytale (2005) - Sal Remiani *Berserker (2005) - Halldorr *Passions (2005) - Delivery Guy *Excitine Complex (2005) - Patient *Point Pleasant (2005) - Beefy Guy (credited as Ron Rogge) *That '70s Show - 2 episodes (2003-2005) - Crazy Fan/Robber *Huff (2005) - Eugene (credited as Ron Rogge) *Clubhouse (2004) - Groundskeeper *Cellular (2004) - Athletic Officer *Raising Helen (2004) - Mourner *The Bold and the Beautiful - 3 episodes (2003-2004) - Joey *Six Feet Under (2003) - Smog Check Technician *The Big O - 2 episodes (2003) - Citizen/Bank Guard (English version, voice) *Engaging Peter (2002) - Doctor Jay *MDs - 2 episodes (2002) - Ralph/Security Guard (credited as Ron Rogge) *Until Morning (2002) - Bob *24 (2002) - Jared *Thieves (2001) - Officer Sherman *Power Rangers Time Force (2001) - Quarganon (voice, uncredited) *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) - Soldier/Weather 2 (English version, voice, credited as Ron Rogge) *Pendulum (2001) - Barnes *Ticker (2001) - SWAT Team Lieutenant *The Animal (2001) - Patrolman Jaworski (credited as Ron Rogge) *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath (2001) - Captain William Mitchell *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Neptune's Daughter (2000) - Captain William Mitchell *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - 40 episodes (2000) - Captain William Mitchell *One World (2000) - Stage Manager (credited as Ron Rogge) *Wild Grizzly (2000) - Deputy Phillips *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Titanium Ranger: Curse of the Cobra (2000) - Captain William Mitchell *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Captain William Mitchell (voice) *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) - Jack Dalton (credited as Ron Rogge) *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Captain William Mitchell *Final Voyage (1999) - Molloy *The Drew Carey Show (1999) - Contractor *3rd Rock from the Sun (1999) - Shopper (uncredited) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999) - Cop (credited as Ron Rogge) *Greased to Kill (1998) - Detective *The Pretender (1998) - Orderly *Port Charles (1998) - Mover *Letters from a Killer (1998) - Sniper (credited as Ron Rogge) *Brooklyn South (1997) - Cop #1 *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - the Hidden Empire (1995) - Rebel (voice) *Copycat (1995) - Paramedic (uncredited) *Psychic Detective (1994) - Brick Guest (voice) *Angels in the Outfield (1994) - Angel's Coach *Fearless (1993) - Reporter (uncredited) *Dying Young (1991) - Headwaiter (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors